Because of You
by skittlesxrayn
Summary: Sequal to You Can Have The Best of Me. Jemma, Cranny, Sellie, Spanny...FINISHED
1. I Miss You

Look at this...It's a sequal! Are we all excited? I don't know how long this is going to be. Might even be a one-shot. Depends on my writers block and reviews.

**Because Of You**

_Sequal to You Can Have The Best Of Me_

**Chapter 1**

_**I Miss You**_

Wednesday July 15, 2009

Jay's P.O.V.

Jay sat on the porch watching his son play in the yard. He watched as 2 year old Alex run around chasing their Britney Spaniel, Sandy. He looked down the street and saw the mailman coming down the street. He then realized it was Wednesday. For the past year and a half he's been getting letters from Emma almost every Wednesday. He watched impatiently has the mailman slowly made his way down the street. When he finally made it to the Hogart house, Jay walked up to him.

The mailman looked at him with a fake smile plastered on his face, "Hello, Mr. Hogart. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. Just enjoying this nice summer weather. How about you?"

"I'm OK. And how is young Alex?" The mailman pulled out a lollipop for Alex. Alex grabbed quickly.

"What do you say, Alex?"

"Thank ew!" Alex jumped up and down as he pulled off the wrapper to his lollipop.

"And here's your mail. Have a good day!"

"You, too!"

Jay shoved all the mail in his pocket and picked up Alex. "OK, big guy. It's time for your nap."

Jay walked up to Alex's room and put him in his bed.

Jay lightly closed Alex's door and walked back outside, baby monitor in hand. He sat back on the porch, pulling out the mail.

"Bill. Bill. Junk. Junk...Come on where is it?" He shuffled through all the mail. Finally he came to Emma's letter. He quickly opened it.

_My dearest Jay,_

_How are you and Alex? I miss you both so much. I'm doing good. I think I'm ready to come home. That's if you'll let me. _

_I know leaving like I did must have hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I just hope, now, that you understand why I had to. I've_

_gone to grips with the death of Lilly. Well, as much of a grip I'm going to get on it. I'll be back in Toronto on the 15th. _

_I'm driving back, so I'm guessing around 4 p.m. I should be home. Wow. Home. It sounds so weird to say it. Out of _

_all my life I never felt so safe with saying that word. Home. I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Emma_

Jay sat rereading the letter again when he heard the phone ring. He walked into the house picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay. It's Sean. What's going on?"

"Nothing man. I just got a letter from Emma."

"Really? What does it say?"

"She's coming back. She's coming home. Today."

"No way, man! That's awesome. Right?"

"Yeah. It is. It's just, weird. I guess. I mean it's been Alex and me for how long now?"

"It hasn't been that long, Jay. Listen, I was just calling to tell you that I can't make it to the shop tomorrow. Ellie has a doctor appointment for her ultrasound."

"Alright. I'll be there. I'll cover your ground."

"Thanks man. I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna let Ellie now about Emma. You should call Manny."

"Yeah. I'll do that now. Bye."

Jay hung up the phone and then picked it up again to call Manny.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Manny. It's Jay."

"Oh hey, Jay. I'll get Craig."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Relax. I got a letter from Emma today."

"Well, it is Wednesday."

"I know. Manny, she's coming home."

"REALLY! WHEN!"

"Today."

"Oh my god. Jay I can't believe it. Call me when she gets home please? Or come over."

"Alright. Will do. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Jay hung up the phone and walked back out to the porch. He sat there amazed. The love of his life was finally coming back to him. Back to their son. The son she left. The son she abandoned because she was selfish. No, she wasn't selfish, really. She just couldn't handle the fact the she would have to raise another woman's child after their baby had died. She didn't think it was fair.

Jay tried to get his mind to shut up. He really didn't want to listen to it.

He reached for a cigarette and his lighter. He lit it and sat there. Waiting for Emma.

He took a drag. He coughed a little because he didn't smoke that much. Only when he was stressing. And he was definitly stressing at this point. He took another drag and heard someone walking up the steps.

"That'll kill you, you know."

Jay looked up at the person.

"Emma..."


	2. Broken

**Chapter Two**

_**Broken**_

Emma's P.O.V.

Jay looked at Emma. She stared right back at him. She couldn't believe she had come back. She knew she was ready though. She was missing him, Alex and her friends a lot. She could finally feel emotions again. And not just saddness. She embraced herself. She went on a journey through her mind. It finally had led her back here.

"Jay."

Jay jumped up and grabbed her.

"Em, I've missed you so much. I love you."

Emma hugged him back. "I love you."

Jay pulled back. She knew he was taking in her look. She was tanned, her once dirty blonde hair was now more of a light brown. She was wearing a tanned long flowing skirt (the skirts the some people say looks like the person is dusting the street with). She wore a white tank top that came a little above her belly button. She had a tattoo on her right wrist that was a dove and above it said "Lilly". On her left wrist was a small rose that said "Alex". On her left hip there was a heart that said "J.H." She knew what he was thinking. She had changed. He was semi right. She grew into herself.

"Em. Since when do you have tattoos?"

Emma smiled, "Well the first one I got about a year ago. The last one, was about three months ago. Do you like them?"

"Yeah. I do."

"So...Where's Alex?"

"He's upstairs. Sleeping."

"Can I see him?"

"You don't have to ask."

XXXX

Emma stood in Alex's doorway. Jay was downstairs getting them a drink. She couldn't believe how big he was. His room was full of toys. One wall was plastered in photographs, another one was covered in his colorings, the one near his bed had huge letters that spelt out his name, floor to ceiling. She was afraid to walk in. So, she gently closed the door, and walked down the hall.

She ened up infront of Lilly's room.

She whispered to herself, "You can do this, Em." She opened the door.

Everything was the same. Everything was in the same place. Only difference was there was an inch of dust on everything and there were some empty boxes on the floor.

"I was going to put everything away. It's kind of morbid still having the room all set up."

Emma turned around to see Jay holding a glass for her. She took the glass from him. "Thanks."

"I talked to Manny earlier. She wants you to stop by. I'm sure Ellie will be there after her appointment."

"What's her appointment for?"

"She's pregnant."

"Really! How's Andrew doing? Oh, and how's Elizabeth?"

"They're both good. But, Em. We need to talk."

"I know, Jay. Just, not now. Please?"

"Alright."

XXXX

Jay, Emma and Alex pulled up to Manning house around 7 p.m. Emma was suprised that they moved. It was only a few streets away. Alex was still kind of confused as to who Emma was. It was slowly understanding it, though. They walked up the steps and Jay rang the bell. They could hear Manny yelling for Craig to get the door. Craig pulled open the door.

"Emma!" Craig pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Hey Craig."

"Come in. Come in. Manny has a suprise."

Their house was kind of big. Mainly because if was all one floor. Emma could see Manny walking up the hallways carrying something with Elizabeth trailing behind her.

"Emma! I'm so gald you're back!" When Manny got close, Emma could see that she was holding a baby.

"Manny! When did you have another baby?"

"About 2 months ago. I got pregnant a few months after you...after you left." Emma could tell that Manny felt uncomfortable about something.

"So, what's his name?"

"His name is Christopher Sean. We promised Jay that if we have another boy, he will have his name as his middle."

Ellie and Sean showed up a little bit after Jay and Emma. Emma was telling everyone about her little adventure. They still weren't happy with her. They just couldn't get that she had to leave. She had to get out. She mainly stayed in California. Every now and then she would got to the East Coast and see the sites. The rest of her time was devoted to meditating and finding herself. She worked odd jobs in order to pay for hotel rooms and food. Jay was happy to learn that she hadn't dated anyone at all.

Around 10 p.m. Emma, Jay and Alex left. Emma was eager to vist the cemetry. It had been awhile.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...do you think you could..."

"Drop you off so you can visit Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Jay pulled up the cemetry and Emma got out. She told Jay she would just walk home. It wasn't that far.

Emma slowly made her way down the familiar paths of headstones until she made it to her daughters. She sat down right infront of it and sighed.

"I see the caretaker has been taking care of your flowers. How have you been? Wait. I can just ask questions and expect an answer. I know that you can't hear me. Ah. Why am I here? I'm sorry Lilly. I can't do this right now. I love you. But I have to go."

Emma ran all the way. She ran into her house and right into her and Jay's room. She pulled off her shoes and changed for bed. She then fell asleep.

A/N I just started writing this and already I don't like it. I need to get some drama or something up in here!


	3. Empty Eyes

**Chapter Three**

_**Empty Eyes**_

1 week later

Emma and Jay sat at the kitchen table staring at each other. Alex was done for a nap and Emma had finally agreed to tell Jay what she was doing when she was gone. They were sitting there for about an hour in silence. Jay waited patiently for Emma to start her story.

Emma sighed, knowing she couldn't put it off much longer and began, "The night I left I just drove and drove. I didn't stop. I was afriad to. I thought if I stopped I would want to run back home. I knew I couldn't. I wanted to so bad--"

Jay interrupted her, "If you wanted to come back, then why did you keep going?"

"Please, let me talk." Jay nodded and she continued, "I couldn't go back. I had to go. I had to, as cliche as it sounds, find myself. I lost the child I shared life with for 9 months. That isn't something you just get over. You dealt with it in your own way. I couldn't find away. I know it's not Alex's fault, but him being here, being alive didn't help. I was jealous. I was angry. I wanted Alex to be my child. My daughter so bad. I love him. I really do. I know I'm making it seem like I despise him. I don't."

Emma stopped for a minute, and took a sip of her coffee.

"When I finally stopped driving I realized I was near the states. I decided I would keep going. I ended up in California. I've always wanted to go there. Warm weather all the time. I got a room at a nice but cheap hotel. When I got there it was about 4 days after I had left. I took a shower and slept in a real bed. The next I woke up I headed out to look for a way to make money. I got a job at a thrift/antique shop. Pay was alright. The owner, Sasha, was into Buddihism. She would tell me all about it and how it helped most people through rough times. I decided to give it a shot. I was more into the meditating than anything. After a few months, Sasha decided she wanted to move to India. So, she closed the shop and I was left jobless. That's when I would work at random places. Occasionally I would help out at Yoga classes. I would walk dogs. It was fun not having to be somewhere at a certain time. One day, I knew I was ready. I was ready to come back. Back to you. Back to Alex. Back to reality."

Jay stared at her a smile on his face, "So, you like worship Buddha now and everything?"

Emma playfully hit his arm, "I don't worship him. It's not like that."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Well, I'm glad you're home. So, is everyone else. We missed you."

"Awe! I missed you, too!

XXXX

3 months later

Three months had passed since Emma returned home. Things were slowly going back to the way they were. Emma, Ellie and Manny sat in the Hogart backyard alone while their husbans were out with the kids.

The three friends were back to being inseperable. Always together. Shopping, talking, complaining. They did everything together. Just like before.

Ellie was now about 7 months pregnant. She was due in late Decemeber early January.

"So, what should we do today? Shop more?"

Emma and Ellie laughed at Manny. "Manny, put away the credit card. You shop way to much." Emma laughed as she spoke.

"Yeah. And I mean I'm not in the mood to shop. Pregnant people don't like walking around malls for hours and hours."

Manny looked confused, "What do you mean? Last time I was pregnant I shopped every other day. It's a good way to stay in shape."

Emma started to feel sick and ran into the house and right to the month. Manny and Ellie followed behind her.

Manny knocked on the door, "Em, you OK?"

Ellie looked at Manny, then back to the door, "Did you eat anything bad? Do you need anything?"

Emma slowly pulled open the door to let her friends in. She sat on the toliet with tears in her eyes. "I think...I think I might be pregnant."

a/n Totally not satisfied with anything I wrote here. I can't think of drama. Help?


	4. Wake Me Up

**Chapter Four**

_**Wake Me Up**_

Emma sat on the front porch waiting for Jay to come home with Alex. After Emma had told her friends that she thought she was pregnant, they drove to a nearby store and bought a pregnant test. They drove back to the house and Emma took the test. It was positive. Right after she took the test she called her doctor and made an appointment.

Now, Manny and Ellie left and she sat alone on her porch waiting for Jay. She remembered when she was younger and would sit on her porch with Manny for hours until Manny's mother would call asking Spike to send her home. Then they would both proceed to beg Manny's mother to let her sleep over. Spike never cared. Manny was like a second daughter to her. Then she remembered all the times she would sneak out. The first time, was to go to a rave with Manny. 'That turned out horribly,' Emma thought to herself. Emma ended up coming home alone and found Craig, who was still with Ashley at the time, making out with Manny in Emma's bed. Her mind then jumped to all the events that led up to the shooting. The ribbon campaign, tripping Rick, stopping Jay and the rest of them from beating Rick up any more, the Whack Your Brain show, and then him trying to kiss her in the hallway. Everything that happened that school year led her to the Ravine. To Jay.

Emma continued to bounce around in her thoughts. Just straying from memory to memory. Never dwelling on one too long. The sound of a car door lightly slamming snapped her from her mind.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled as Jay took him from the car seat.

"Alex go right up the stairs." Jay said as he grabbed Alex's bag from the trunk.

Emma walked down the stairs to help up Alex, "Hey baby boy. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Yeah! We went to the park. Me and Andrew chased around Lizzie! We were spies and she was a princess. It was fun!"

Emma picked up Alex. Everyday he looked more like J.T. Emma wondered what happened to J.T. How could he not want to see his son? Emma suddenly felt very angry towards J.T. But she shook it off as Jay walked onto the porch giving her a kiss. They walked into the house and put Alex to bed since it was getting late. Emma and Jay sat in the living room watching some bad T.V. Emma decided she should just tell Jay now.

"Jay?"

Jay turned his head and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Um...We are...well I am...I'm pregnant."

Jay jumped up in excitment, "YOU'RE PREGNANT! OH MY GOD EMMA! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Emma stood up slowly next to Jay, "Really? You think it's a good idea after what happened the last time?"

"Em, it's a second chance. Alex can have a little brother or sister. Oh my god. I love you so much!" Jay wrapped his arms around Emma. Emma finally felt good about this.

XXXX

The Next Day - Emma's appointment

Emma and Jay sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to call Emma's name. Alex was over Manny's for a few hours. Ellie was there, too with Andrew. Of course Elizabeth and Christopher were there too. Craig and Sean were at working.

Emma squeezed Jay's hand when she saw a nurse walk out, "Emma Hogart?"

Emma and Jay got up and walked over to her, "That's me."

"Come with me, please." Emma and Jay followed the nurse to the exam room and Emma was told to change into a gown. She sat up on the table waiting for the doctor.

"So, what's this dude's name?"

"This dude, is Dr. Moore. She's Ellie's new doctor so I figured I would try her."

"You make her sound like a sex toy or something, babe."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Later." Emma winked at Jay.

There was a knock at the door and Emma told the person to come in.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Moore. You must be Emma?" The doctor turned to face Jay with a smile on her face. Jay looked dumbstruck.

"Jay, she's kidding. Relax." Emma smiled.

"Alright, Emma. When was you're last period?"

"August 5, I believe."

"Alright...So today is September 28...If you are pregnant you will be about 8 weeks pregnant. Now, let's find out for sure." Dr. Moore pulled up a chair next to the table that Emma was laying on. "I'm just going to do an ultrasound instead of a blood test. Also, while I'm doing the ultrasound I'm going to check for a heartbeat. You are also going to need a pelvic exam."

"Sounded good up until the pelvic exam." Emma joked.

"I completely agree. It's required though."

Jay just sat off to the side of Emma holding her hand. Not really wanting to see the doctor poke and prod at his wife. Once the pelvic exam was over, Dr. Moore got out the ultrasound machine.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Moore squirted some jelly on to Emma's stomach.

"Always is."

"Oh. You were pregnant before?"

"Yeah. It says it in my records."

"I know. I haven't really had the chance to read it all. How old is he/she?"

Emma got quiet. Jay spoke up, "She actually passed away two years ago yesterday when she was only a few months old."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

It was quiet for a few minutes until the sound of a strong heart beat filled the room.

"Well. Looks like we found your baby. Healthy. Heart deats strong. Developing quickly. Might I ask why your daughter died?"

Jay looked at Emma. Emma still didn't want to speak. "She had a tumor. On her lung. When she was born the found one on her heart. Then they found the one on her lung."

"Well, when you're a few months along, Emma, we can do a test to see if this baby has anything wrong. It's entirely up to you."

Emma smiled slightly. "Yeah that sounds good."

"Alright. Well, go make an appointment at the front desk and I'll see you in a month!"

In unision Emma and Jay said bye. They made Emma's appoinment for October 30 and then walked to their car.

"I'm going to call my mom. We can just tell everyone when we get to Manny's."

"Alright sounds good."

Emma looked for her mom's number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Snake?"

"No. Jack."

"Hey Jack. It's Em. Is mom home?"

"Yeah. Hold on. MOM!"

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's Emma."

"Hey Honey. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's great mom. I'm pregnant." Emma then moved the phone away from her ear, preparing for her mom's scream of joy.

"EMMA! I can't believe it! When are you due? How far along are you? Boy or Girl? I can't wait to tell Snake! Jack Emma's pregnant!"

"Mom. Mom. Calm down. I'm due in April. I'm only 8 weeks. I don't know what it is yet. But I have to go. We're at Manny's. So, we have to tell them now."

"OK. I love you!"

"Love you, too. Bye mom."


	5. Wonderful

a/n I'm going to try to incorpate all the other characters into some chapters. Like this chapter is all Manny, next could be Craig, Sean, Ellie, whatever.

**Chapter Five**

_**Wonderful**_

October 15

Manny sat on her the chair infront of her vanity trying to cover the bruises around her neck. The newest souvieniers (i can't spell) from one of Craig's druken power trips. No one knew that Craig had started drinking again. He hid it well. Every few days Craig would get wasted and pick fights with Manny. Over the smallest things. This fight, was about the baby they never had.

_FLASHBACK_

_Craig got up from the couch and walked over to Manny._

_"How could you, Manny? We were going to be a family!" He hit her. Knocking her to the ground._

_"Craig we're a family now! Doesn't that matter?"_

_"No. It doesn't! We should have that baby, too!" Craig picked Manny up by her throat and pushed her against the wall. Holding his hands there._

_"Craig! gasps for breath You...hurting me!" Manny hears Elizabeth coming out of her room and hears Christopher crying in his room. Manny managed to yell out to her, "Lizzie! Go to your brothers room, now!"_

_"What, Manny? Afraid I'm going to hurt my own child? That's your job remember?" He let her fall to the floor. He left her there. Gasping for breathe on the floor. She could hear him leaving and starting his car._

So, here she was. The next morning, awaiting her two best friends and trying to cover up all the bruises. She didn't know why she didn't just leave him. She didn't want to be alone. She loved Craig. Even though he started drinking again.

'But I have to think of my children.' Manny thought to herself. 'We could just leave. I could pack up all the things we would need the next time he leaves and just go. He wouldn't find us. Or I could call the police. I'm walking evidence. I need to talk to Sean and Jay.'

Manny reached for her phone and dialed Emma's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. It's Manny. Listen I have something I need to do. Could you guys watch Lizzie and Chris for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"So, I'll drop them off and then call you and Ellie when I'm done. OK?"

"Fill us in when you call?"

"Maybe. Bye." And she hung up. Then she dialed the auto shop to make sure Craig wasn't working.

"CHM Auto. Jay speaking."

"Hey, Jay. It's Manny."

"Um...Craig isn't at work today."

"Alright. I need to talk to you and Sean. Alone."

"Alright. You coming by?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 30."

"Alright see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Manny got the kids ready to go and put them in their carseats. She drove to Emma's. Emma and Ellie were outside waiting for her.

"Hey guys."

In unision, "Hey Manny. Hey cuties!"

"Hey Auntie El and Auntie Em."

After Lizzie and Chris were out of the car and Emma had their stuff Manny left quickly. She didn't want Emma or Ellie to see her throat. She pulled up to CHM Auto about ten minutes later. She looked around to make sure Craig's car wasn't there. When she saw it wasn't, she parked and walked in.

"Hey Sean. Is Jay around? I have to talk to the both of you."

"Yeah, I'll go get him. It's lunch time anyways, we usually close up for an hour. Everything OK?"

"Kinda. Just go get Jay and I'll tell you."

"Alright hold on." Sean walked towards the back and Manny walked towards the lunchroom. She walked over to the vending machine and got a bag of chips and a Pepsi. About five minutes later Sean and Jay walked in. They both got drinks and sat down with their lunches that their wifes packed. Manny couldn't even remember the last time she made lunch for Craig. She didn't even think she ever did that.

"So, what's this about Manny?" Jay asked after swallowing his food.

"Yeah. You have us worried. Is it the kids? Emma? Ellie? Craig?"

Manny sighed, "It's Craig. He's drinking again." She took a moist towelette out of her bag and wiped away the cover up she had on her neck and showed them the bruises.

Jay jumped up, and Sean leaned in, "Jesus. When did this happen?"

"Last night."

Jay started pacing, "I can't believe him. What is his problem! Didn't he learn! He almost killed his dauther the first time, now this!" Jay walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Sean, where's he going?"

"I don't know but we better find out."

Manny then realized she shouldn't have told Jay. He hated men who beat their girlfriends, wifes, kids. He had gone through it when he was going up. Who knows what he's going to do now.

Manny and Sean got into Sean's car, driving around trying to find Jay. Then they saw Jay's car, parked behind Craigs. At a bar. They both got out and ran towards the bar. But stopped when they heard yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE'S YOUR WIFE CRAIG!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

They heard a loud crash and then the door opened. It was Craig.

"Hey Manny. Hey Sean. What's going on?" Craig walked up to Manny trying to kiss her. Sean stepped in the way.

"Stay away from her Craig."

The door opened again. Jay and almost everyone inside the bar stepped out.

"Come on, Manny. You know I'm sorry. I love you. I love our kids. I can't help help myself. You just get me all fired up!" Craig pushed Sean out of the way and grabbed Manny by her hair. Jay and everyone stepped foward. Craig pushed Manny to the ground and was about to kick her when some grabbed Craig from behind and pulled him away from her.

"What the fuck, man!"

"You're not going to hurt her anymore."

The guy turned Craig to face to crowd. Craig saw the Jay was looking at the guy holding him, shocked.

"Spin?"

* * *

Kind of short, I know. But I wanted to end it like this. Suprised? I know I am. All of a sudden I got that idea. 


	6. Never Fear

**Chapter Six**

_**Never Fear**_

Same day, October 5, Spinner's P.O.V.

Spinner sat the Toronto train depot. He's been sitting there for a little over an hour. He was contemplating on who to see first, what he would say to his friends. He got up and walked across the street to a car rental place. He got a car for the weekend and took off. He drove towards DCS. It's been awhile since he's seen that place. He parked at The Dot and walked towards the school.

'Man. It's been awhile.' Spin thought to himself. It's been about 4 years since he was last here. After high school him and Paige moved to Massachusetts. They never ended up getting married. It was just an empty promise. Spinner wanted more from life. He wanted Manny. Paige just wasn't Manny. Paige was happy to see him though. It meant that she could be with Matt.

While he was walking towards the school, he walked past a auto shop.

"CHM Auto? When did this place get here?" He decided to go check it out. Something was telling him to. He stopped quickly though, when he saw her. Manny. It was Manny. He stood there speechless. She didn't even notice him. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Man, I need a drink."

Spinner walked back to the rental car and drove to some bar. He walked into the bar, to see none other than Craig Manning. He avoided sitting near him at the bar. He just walked to the end of the bar and tried to make sure Craig didn't see him. But Spinner wanted to know about Craig. He wanted to know if he was with Manny. If they were happy...If they were married. Then he saw the wedding ring on Craig's finger. He was snapped from his thoughts by Craig's faint slurring words.

"Yuh. Muh wie is ust 'o..." (Sorry but he's really drunk.)

Spinner stopped listening when he saw someone slam open the door. It was Jay.

"CRAIG!"

Craig slowly turned around. Almost falling out his chair, "JAY! How are ya!"

"How am I? How am I? Well, I was having a great day until Manny came to the shop telling Sean and me that you started drinking again...Oh and to make things even fucking better, she showed us her lovely bruises."

Spinner was hanging on to every word Jay was saying. The anger was building up in him.

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE'S YOUR WIFE CRAIG!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!" Craig got up and walked towards Jay.

"BECAUSE SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" Jay grabbed Craig and pushed him into the door. Craig quickly lost balance and fell through the door.

Spinner got up and followed Jay and everyone else out of the bar. They found Craig, talking to Manny and Sean.

'Whoa. This is one hell of a reunion.' Spin thought to himself.

"Hey Manny. Hey Sean. What's going on?" Craig walked up to Manny trying to kiss her. Sean stepped in the way.

"Stay away from her Craig."

"Come on, Manny. You know I'm sorry. I love you. I love our kids. I can't help help myself. You just get me all fired up!" Craig pushed Sean out of the way and grabbed Manny by her hair. Jay and everyone stepped foward. Craig pushed Manny to the ground and was about to kick her. Spinner had enough and ran up behind Craig and grabbed her.

"What the fuck, man!"

"You're not going to hurt her anymore." Spinner never heard himself sound so forceful. Spinner turned Craig around to face the crowd. He could see Jay's mouth hanging open. Sean helped Manny up and they joined Jay.

Manny stared at him. She was so beautiful. Even more than she was in high school. She finally spoke, "Spin?"

"Yeah. How you doing?" He let Craig fall to the ground when he heard the sirens.

"I'm good. Thank you. For helping."

"No problem."

"Yo, Spin. What the hell is up?" Jay hugged Spinner.

"Yeah. Where the hell have you been?" Sean said, shaking Spinner's hand.

"I've been in the states."

Manny hugged Spinner. She finally got over the shock of her ex-boyfriend saving her from her husband.She whispered in his ear, "I've missed you."

"I missed you."

A cop walked up to the crowd, another one was handcuffing Craig, "Mrs. Manning?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"Could you or one of your friend's explain to me what happened here?"

Manny told her side of the story. Then Jay and Sean told theirs. Then Spinner told his. Craig was taken into custody for domestic abuse. Jay didn't get in trouble because the owner of the bar said Jay didn't do anything wrong.

After the cops left Jay turned to Manny who was being comforted by Spinner, "Well, I think we should get back to my house and fill in Emma and Ellie. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you, Spin." Spinner smiled at Jay, "Oh and a lot has happened since high school."

"Oh, really like what?" Spinner laughed. He didn't think a lot could have happened.

Manny smiled, "I'll fill you in on the drive back. Well, I got pregnant, I believe you knew that. Craig almost killed Elizabeth. She's fine now. Perfectly healthy. Craig and I got married. Then Emma and Jay got married. Then Ellie and Sean got married. Emma got pregnant. Then Ellie got pregnant. Jay got shot trying to protect Alex who was pregnant by J.T. After giving birth Alex died and gave custody to Emma and Jay. Emma had the baby, Lilly. Lilly had a tumor on her heart but they removed it. They thought she was fine, but they found another one on her lung. She died while they were removing it." Manny noticed Jay shifting in his seat, "Sorry Jay. I'm just filling him in. Emma left a few months after the funeral. Ellie had a boy, Andrew. I got pregnant again with Christoper. Ellie found out she was pregnant. Emma came home after a year and a half. She's pregnant again. Craig started drinking again, and that leads us to here."

Sean turned around and looked at Manny, "Geez, listen to Miss Gossip Queen over here."

"Shut up, Sean."

They arrived at the Hogart house and explained everything to Emma and Ellie. Manny told Spinner he could sleep in her guest room. So, that was it.

(a/n I know, not that good of a chapter. Sorry. I'm working on it. You try writing with a 3 year old running around you screaming random things.)


	7. You've Pinned This Butterfly Down

**Chapter Seven**

_**You've Pinned This Butterfly Down**_

December 24, 2009

Just in case anyone is having trouble remembering who is who, who's with who, who's kid is who's...here's a list...

Emma (Nelson) Hogart Married to Jay; 1 son, Alex; 1 daughter, Lilly, but she died from a tumor; pregnant with a baby girl

Jay Hogart Married to Emma; 1 son, Alex; 1 daughter, Lilly, but she died from a tumor; wife's pregnant with a baby girl; co-owns an auto shop with Sean and Craig

Alexander Jason Hogart Alex and J.T.'s son; Alex gave Emma and Jay custody of him shortly before she died; 2 years old, June 1, 2005

Lilly Em Hogart Emma and Jay's daughter; August 27, 2007 - September 27, 2007; when born she had a tumor on her heart, it was removed, a month later they found a tumor on her lung. she died while they were trying to remove it.

Manny (Santos) Manning married to Craig, in the middle of a court case because Craig started drinking again and started abusing her; 2 children Elizabeth and Christopher; Currently has Spinner living in her guest room

Craig Manning Married to Manny, in the middle of a court case 'cause he's a drunk and an abusive husband; 2 children Elizabeth and Christopher; co-owns an auto shop with Jay and Sean but is considering selling his share

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Christine Marie Manning Februrary 17, 2005; had a transplant shortly after she was born and survived

Christopher "Chris" Sean Manning May 17, 2009.

Ellie (Nash) Cameron married to Sean; 2 kids, Andrew and Katy

Sean Cameron married to Ellie; 2 kids, Andrew and Katy; co-owns an auto shop with Jay and Craig

Andrew "Drew" Jacob Cameron November 23, 2006

Katy Rose Cameron December 2, 2009

Gavin "Spinner" Mason broke up with Paige; living in Manny's guest room; in love with Manny; no kids.

Ellie had her baby, Kaiti Rose Cameron. She was about a month old now. Craig was staying at a motel until the trail, which is on December 28. Spinner was still staying at Manny's, in the guest room. Elizabeth and Christopher both really liked him, so did Alex and Andrew. Emma is 5 months pregnant now, with a girl. She was actually really happy when she found out it was a girl. They redecorated Lilly's old room. They got almost all new stuff because Emma and Jay wanted to started fresh.

Emma, Ellie and Manny sat around in Manny's bedroom wrapping presents for their families. They already had a stack of presents already wrapped.

"So, Em...What do you think Jay got you?" Ellie asked.

"No idea, But it better be good. No, I'm kidding. I don't care what he gets me, as long as it's not too expensive. Are you and Spin exchanging gifts, Manny?"

"Yeah. We are. I got him a car. I know extreme. I got it for a good price considering our husbands on an auto shop. Well, more like your husbands and me."

Ellie and Emma both looked at each other and then to Manny, "What do you mean, you? I thought Craig owned his half? Just him?"

Manny laughed, "Ha. No. He couldn't do it. Something about him being bipolar and being a risk for the bank. So, my name is on the contract or whatever along with Jay and Sean. Last time I talked to Craig he said he was planning on selling his share of the shop. I laughed at him and told him he didn't own it. He didn't remember that he couldn't buy it himself."

Ellie and Emma laughed along with Manny.

A few hours later Jay, Sean, Spinner and the kids came back to Manny's. Everyone was staying there because it was the biggest house (it had 5 bedrooms) out of the three and they were all having Christmas together. Elizabeth, Alex and Andrew were sharing a room. Manny and Spinner were staying in Manny's room. Ellie and Sean were staying in a room. Jay and Emma had their own room. Katy and Christopher were sleeping in Christopher's nursery. Around 8:30 p.m. all the kids hung up their stockings and got to open one present. Which were new Christmas-y pajamas. After they were all asleep the adults put all the presents under the tree and went to bed.

Elizabeth, Andrew and Alex stood in the middle of the hallway screaming, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The adults slowly made their way to the living room, Ellie holding Katy and Manny holding Christopher. Lizzie, Drew and Alex all ripped open their piles of presents. They knew which pile was who's because Emma, Manny and Ellie had pictures blown up of each person and had them infront of the piles. Manny put Christopher in his swing and opened up his presents for him. She showed him all his toys and clothes, but he just sat there and drooled. Ellie did they same with Katy. Once all the children were done opening their presents they each took one toy into the other room to play with them, except of course, Chris and Katy.

Spinner reached far back into the tree itself and pulled out a small present, for Manny.

"Here, Manny. This is for you."

"Oh, thank you Spinner." Manny opened her present and got to a jewlery box. Ellie and Emma stared at it, then looked at her, then to Spinner. Sean and Jay just sat there, with smirks on their face. They knew what was going on. Spinner took the box from Manny and opened it.

"Manny. I love you. I would do anything for you. Please marry me?"

Manny started tearing up and she had a huge smile on her face, "Oh my god. I don't...I don't know what to say!"

Ellie and Emma yelled, "Say yes!"

Manny looked at them and then back at Spinner, "YES!"

Spinner took the ring out of the box and placed the white gold, princess cut diamond ring on Manny's finger.

XXXX

December 28, 2009

Manny sat next to her lawyer in the court room. (a/n I don't really know how they do trials in Canada) Craig sat on the opposite side with his lawyer. Emma, Ellie, Sean, Spinner and Jay were all sitting behind Manny. Craig's lawyer just got up and was walking into the middle of the room.

"I call Mannuella (i think that's spelt wrong) Santos Manning to the stand."

Manny got up and walked over to the stand. She had to be sworn in, you know the whole she-bang, swear to tell the truth, blah blah.

"Mrs. Manning, do you and your husband have a good marriage?"

"Well, we did."

"Past tense?"

"Yes. He started drinking again in late July. I thought he was fine, only drinking on the weekends, not harming anyone. Then about 2 weeks after he started drinking again, he started to hit me."

"Did you tell aynone about this?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"October 5."

"So you let him hit you for a whole month before you told anyone?"

"I didn't want...I didn't want..." Manny started to cry.

"You didn't want what, Mrs. Manning?"

Manny wiped her tears, "I didn't want to admit to others that I was allowing my husband to hit me."

"I see. No further questions."

Craig's lawyer sat down and Manny's lawyer got up.

"Mrs. Manning..."

"Can people please refraind from calling, 'Mrs. Manning'? Call Ms. Santos."

"Of course. Ms. Santos, is it true that when you were pregnant with your first child, Mr. Manning pushed you, while he was drunk, into a table causing you to go into labor 2 months early?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your first child?"

"Well, she was fine at first. Then on the day we were taking her home, her lung collasped. She had to get a transplant."

"Was this because of Craig pushing you?"

"Yes and no. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't deliver early. I only deliviered early because of him pushing me."

"Has he ever hit you, when he was sober?"

"Yes. A few times. He would have these bad days. I think it was because of his medication."

"Medication?"

"Yes. He's bipolar."

"No more questions. However I would like to state, my opinion to the jury, your honor."

The judge looked at Manny's lawyer, "You may."

"As you can see, Craig Manny is a fine husband when he is sober. However, he does have outbursts when he is sober. He is an abusive father and is a danger to his children. That is all." Manny's lawyer took her seat next to Manny.

The Judge stood up, "We shall have a two hour lunch break, within that two hours, the jury must reach a verdict."

Everyone left the court room. Manny, Sean, Ellie, Emma, Jay and Spinner walked down to the lunch room. Craig followed behind. Jay, Sean and Spinner stood around the three girls so that Craig couldn't get near them.

"Manny! Please talk to me? Wow, Emma you've gotten so big! You're due soon aren't you?"

Jay stopped and turned around, "Don't ever talk to my wife. Manny gave you a chance. We all did. You blew it. This is your fault."

XXXX

Two hours later everyone was back in the court room. The jury made their way back to their seats.

The judge looked towards the jury, "Have you reached a verdict?"

One jury stood up, "We find, Craig Manning guiltly of spousely abuse. Also, we sentence him to 2 years probation. Within those two years, he must attend AA meetings 3 times a week. He also must contact his parole officer 3 times a week. If Ms. Santos wants a divorce, he can not contest it. If he wants to see his children, they must be supervised and he has to contact Ms. Santos a week before hand."

"Thank you. Do you agree to this Mr. Manning?"

"I guess I have to."

* * *

And they all lived happilly ever after...

I'm kidding it's not over!


	8. Happiness Is Not A Fish That You Can

A/N The following song is by Our Lady Peace. It's called Julia. I like this song. I think it goes well with Emma and Lilly and how Emma left...well let's just see if you all can make the connection.

**Chapter Eight**

**_Happiness... Is Not A Fish That You Can Catch_**

April 10, 2010

_Can you see her standing there,  
Well shes trying to find just anywhere.  
Flowers in her hand, yes  
She doesn't know why._

"Come on Emma push!" Jay held on to Emma's hand, neverous.

_Offered is advice to you,  
And all you do was fake it._

"Ow. OW! I'm gonna kill you!" Emma screamed at Jay.

_And she's only yours tonight,  
Oh she never cries.  
But I know there's pain inside,  
There's Julia._

"OK, Mrs. Hogart! You're almost there! One more big push!"

_Drowning in her own visions,  
When she's begging the past to stay behind.  
Black cat in the night,  
Black cat in the sky._

Emma pushed as hard as she could. She began to focus on the door. She saw Alex. Holding a little Girl. 'This has to be the drugs. Has to be...'

_Offered is advice to you,  
You left, but I don't blame you._

"Almost there, Em. Come on, baby!"

_And she's only yours tonight,  
Oh she never cries.  
But I know there's pain inside,  
There's Julia._

"Jay. It's Alex and she's holding Lilly..."

_Digging up the past,  
To cross that line,  
To bury it, one last time._

The nurse looked at Jay, "She's just hallucinating. It happens sometimes. Don't worry."

Offered is advice to you,  
and all you do was fake it.  
I know there's pain inside this truth,  
But you just have to face it.

"I SEE THE HEAD!"

And she's only yours tonight,  
Oh she never cries.  
Mother, I know there's pain inside  
There's Julia (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(No, yeah, no, yeah)

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Emma smiled at Jay, and Jay kissed her on the forehead. After the baby was all cleaned up, the nurse brought the baby over to Emma and Jay.

"We need a name, Emma."

"Julia. You can pick the middle name."

"Julia Hope Hogart."

Emma and Jay looked at their daughter and smiled at her. They finally had their little girl.

I know small chapter. I'm sorry.


	9. Memories

**Chapter Nine**

_**Memories**_

June 1, 2010

Baby Julia was now almost 2 months old. She is perfectly healthy. She has a little bit of cirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. Alex has become very protective over her.

This particular day, Alex's birthday, The Hogarts (Emma, Jay, Alex and Julia), The Camerons (Sean, Ellie, Andrew and Katy), and the new Masons (Spinner, Manny, Elizabeth and Christopher) were sitting in the Hogart backyard watching the kids run around. Well, watching the kids that could run around and the ones who couldn't play/sleep in play yard. They had just finished cake and opening presents. Soon, they would go to visit Alex's grave, out of respect.

Spinner got up, followed by Jay and Sean. They walked over to the kids (Elizabeth, Alex, and Andrew) and started to play with them.

"Look at our families, guys. It's like, perfect." Ellie said to her best friends.

Manny and Emma looked at her.

"OK. Fine. Not entirely perfect, but it's as close as it's going to get."

"Manny, look at Spin. He's amazing with Lizzie. And when Chris cries? Oh my god. You would think they were his kids." Emma said, in awe at how well Spinner adjusted to being a dad to kids who weren't kids.

Manny smiled staring at her husband, "I know. He's amazing. And he's not an alcoholic. Thank god for that."

Ellie laughed, "He's also not crazy. He just has a short attention span."

The three friends laughed.

-cut to the guys playing with the kids-

Jay had just put Alex down after spinning him around in circles. Once Alex was safely laying on the grass, dizzy, Jay fell next to him.

"Daddy..."

"Yeah Alex?"

"Why we goin' to the cemetey?"

"Well, big guy, I'm pretty sure you won't understand, but..." Jay got silent for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to put it, without creating a traumatic experience for his son, "Well, you know how your other sister, Lilly, is up in heaven?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a friend of me and mommy's is there. This friend is really special, though."

"How come?"

"Well, she gave me and mommy you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was your biological mommy."

"Hibological mommy?"

Jay chuckled at this, "Yeah, something like that. Anyways, she went to heaven and she gave you to us. She wanted you to have a family."

"And I do."

"That's right big guy."

"Daddy...does my hibological mommy watch Lilly?"

"I hope so. Do you want to know your biological's mommy's name?"

"Yeah."

"Alex."

"That's my name."

"I know. We wanted you to have a part of her with you always."

"So, she was like my first mommy."

Jay mentally slapped himself. Why couldn't he have thought of just saying he had a mommy before Emma..."Exactly. You're a smart one."

"Smatter than you?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth ran over to where they were laying, "Uncle Jay! Save me! Spinner's trying to tickle me!"

"Well, who said I wasn't going to tickle you?" Jay grabbed Eliabeth and tickled her. Spinner came over and started to tickle Alex. Sean and Andrew came over.

Sean kneeled down and whispered to Andrew, "Tell Lizzie and Alex to tickly Uncle Jay and Uncle Spinner, OK?"

Andrew laughed, "OK!"

Andrew whispered to his "cousins" and told them to tickle Jay and Spinner.

"Hey! Hey! Kids! Don't! Sean we're gonna hurt you!" Jay and Spinner were laying on the ground being tickled by 3 kids. Sean just stood there laughing.

In the middle of this, my boyfriend distracted me by offering me cotton candy.

The convo with Jay and Alex...yeah Alex is only 3, so some words he says won't be perfect. I know this because my daughter is 3 and half the things she says I have no clue what she's saying.

I know I stopped short, but my sister wants the computer.


	10. Let Me Fall

I was about to end this chapter...Then I got an idea. I believe someone commented with this idea a while back...Well, heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

_Ages..Just so you all know...the "adult" ages are estimated.._

_Jay - 25/26 years old_

_Emma - 24/25 years old_

_Manny - 24/25 years old_

_Spinner - 25/26 years old_

_Ellie - 25/26 years old_

_Sean - 25/26 years old_

_Craig - 25/26 years old_

_Alex - 6 years old_

_Julia - 3 years old_

_Elizabeth - 7/8 years old_

_Christopher - 4 years old_

_Andrew - 6 years old_

_Katy -3/4 years old_

**Chapter Ten**

_**Let Me Fall**_

3 years later, 2013

Emma, Manny and Ellie waited by the mini van, well more like mini school bus, for their kids to come out of school. Katy, Chris, and Julia were sitting in the car seats watching a movie in the van. They were talking about random things when they some someone walk up to them.

"Hey. I'm looking for my son."

Emma stared at him, "J.T.?"

The guy nodded.

Ellie and Manny stepped back, not sure of what Emma was going to do.

Emma stepped closer to J.T., "He's not your son."

J.T. laughed arrogantly, "Well, I'm pretty sure he is. Why do you care?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Because he's my son. Mine and Jay's. He has been since his mother died."

J.T. stepped back, "Alex died?"

"She was your wife and you didn't even know she died?" Emma screamed at him.

"No one told me Emma."

Ellie gave J.T. a dirty look, "Like you would have actually cared."

"Of course I would have cared. I loved her."

Manny got in his face, "That's why you left?"

J.T. stepped away from Manny and towards Emma, "I didn't leave. I...We both agreed it would be best."

Emma was getting annoyed, "No. You went to visit someone in the states and never came back."

"FINE! I left. I didn't know what happened to Alex. I didn't know what happened to either of them. I just knew she was having a boy. I figured she would raise him here, with you guys. So, I decided to come and see if she was here, picking him up."

Emma slapped him, "You don't even know his name!"

J.T. quickly put his hand on the cheek where Emma slapped him, "How could I? No one told me anything."

"You didn't deserve to know anything! If you cared, you would have been there the whole time! Not, six years later!"

When Emma finished Alex, Lizzie and Andrew came running over to them. Each child went up to their own mothers giving them a hug. Manny and Ellie quickly got Lizzie and Andrew into the van. They, then stood on either side of Emma with Alex standing infront of Emma.

J.T. looked at Alex, "Is that him?"

Emma nodded.

J.T. bent down, "Hey kiddo. What's your name?"

Alex reached up and grabbed Emma's hand, "Alex."

J.T. looked up to Emma, "Couldn't think of a better name?"

Emma quickly picked up Alex, "He deserved to be named after someone who loved him."

J.T. stepped foward, "I love him."

Emma gave Alex to Manny and Manny got him into the van. Ellie pulled out her cell phone, just in case.

Emma was about to hit J.T. again, but didn't want to with the kids sitting right in the van, "You can't love him. You don't even know him."

"That doesn't mean I don't love him."

"Tell me, J.T., why look for him now? Why not 6 years ago?"

"I couldn't. I shut off everything from my life here."

"Why?"

"Because the girl I was with did the same thing."

"Who was she?"

"You mean, who is she, we're still together. She's here looking for someone, too."

Emma tapped her foot, "What's her name?"

"Paige."


	11. Get Out

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Get Out**_

Manny's draw dropped, "You were the one Paige was seeing behing Spin's back?"

J.T. nodded.

Ellie laughed, "Wow, we all knew Paige could be a screw up, but leaving Spin for J.T...That's just sad."

Emma looked at her friends with a 'shut up' look and turned her attention back to J.T., "Listen, he may be your son biologically, but he is mine and Jay's in every way that counts. We have been there since the day he was born. We were the ones who had to tell him about his mother. We are the ones he calls mommy and daddy. Not you. So just go back to little Ms. Paige."

J.T. laughed, "Soon to be little Mrs. Paige Yorke."

Emma let out a disgusted sigh, "That's why you came back. To get a divorce. You didn't give two shits about Alex. You just wanted to make the separation final! Well, I'm sure if Alex was still alive she would have divorced you the moment her son was born."

"Well, now that I now the circumstances, I think I might have to go to the police with this. A child should be living with his real parents." J.T. began to walk away and then turned around, "Oh, how's Lilly?"

Before J.T. could even blink again Ellie had jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. She just started slapping him, and punching him, "Don't you dare ever talk about Emma's baby! Any of them!"

Emma and Manny slowly pulled Ellie off of J.T., who quickly got up and walked away as fast as he could.

Emma and Manny started laughing and looked at Elle, "Good job."

Ellie smiled.

Emma hugged her, "Thanks. But you know I would have done that myself, you're just faster."

Later on

Emma and Jay sat at their kitchen table. Alex and Julia were sound asleep in the rooms. When Jay got home, Emma told him what happened.

"He can't take him, Em."

"You never know."

"No. Alex gave us custody. J.T. isn't even on any of the paperwork."

"Blood test."

"Well, we could just prove he's not a stable parent."

"How?"

"Em, he pretty much deserted his pregnant wife 6 years ago without making any contact."

"We need to call a lawyer."

"I agree."

4 Months Later, in a court room

Emma and Jay sat at their table with their lawyer and J.T. sat at one table. J.T.'s lawyer was asking Manny questions.

"Mrs. Mason, can you tell me the last time you heard from J.T.?"

Manny sighed, thinking, "Well, besides when he randomly showed up 4 months ago, I would say almost 7 years ago."

"And why do you think he came back?"

"I'm not sure."

"No ideas?"

"No."

"You don't think he came back for his son?"

Manny laughed, "Well, I think that if he wanted to come back for his son, he shouldn't have left his pregnant wife."

J.T.'s lawyer lowered his head, "Well, are you certain that Mrs. Yorke..."

Manny cut him off, "Ms. Nunez."

"Fine. Are you certain that Ms. Nunez didn't leave him?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Alex wouldn't do that to a child. She would have wanted her baby to have a father. Which is proved when she gave custody to Emma and Jay!" Manny was going to keep speaking but the lawyer got her off.

"No further questions."

The judge summoned both lawyers to the bench, "Is that all?"

Both lawyers nodded.

"Finally. You both have cross examined almost 50 people. Let's settle this. Go back to your clients." The judge stood up, "The jury shall now decide where the child shall reside."

2 hours later

A old woman walked into the room, holding hands with Alex. Alex looked at Emma and Jay, "Mommy! Daddy!" He tried to run over to them, but the old lady wouldn't let him.

The judge looked towards the jury, "What is your decision?"

One juror stood up, "Yes we have. The child shall stay with Mr. and Mrs. Hogart. They have created a home for him. They treat him like their own."

The judge nodded, and the old lady let Alex run to Emma and Jay, "As for you, Mr. Yorke, you shall not go near the Hogart family or their extended family. You have no rights towards this child and frankly, you never have. Case closed."

* * *

Lame chapter...Sorry. I know court's dont usually go that way, but it's my story so, ha:) 


	12. Painters

I need to end this story. I have no where to take it. So, this is how I'm ending it. Sorry if you don't like, but it's the way I want it to end.

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Painters**_

_55 Years Later_

Emma, an old woman now, sat in a chair in a hospital. She was sitting next to a bed. Laying in the bed, was her husband of over 60 years, Jay. A few months ago he was admitted to the hospital because he had a stroke. Emma was out with her grandchildren when she got the call from his doctor. They had told her that he wasn't doing too well, and this was probably his last day alive. She rushed over as quick as she could, calling her children and her friends as she drove. She knew this day was coming, she just didn't want to believe it.

She held his hand, not speaking. She didn't want to say goodbye. He once told her, that he would never leave her. Now, here he was. Closer to death then ever. She wiped away a falling tear with her free hand. She looked down at her hands, so wrinkly. When had they got so old? It seemed like yesterday they were still in high school. When she was still the unbroken Emma. Degrassi's Cause Girl. And Jay...he was Degrassi's resident bad ass. He did whatever he wanted and she despised him. He was the reason Sean broke up with her the second time they were together. He was the one who pulled the prank on Rick. He was the one who broke her. Yet, now, here she was, more in love with him than she ever was. He was her life, her heart, her soul. And she was his everything.

Emma started to cry now. She put her head down and a few blonde-ish white strands of hair fell from it's hair clip. She quickly picked her head up and looked at her love, "Jay, you can't leave. You can't. I won't be able to live with out you. I love you so much."

She remembered the year and a half she left him. She still didn't know why she had been gone for so long. Every day was harder than the one before. She longed for him. For Alex. Most of all, she longed for Lilly. After Julia was born, she would sit with her daughter, and wonder what it would be like to have all three of them. She quickly realized if Lilly hadn't passed, she wouldn't have Julia. She felt that Julia wasn't a replacement daughter for the one they lost, but in away, their savior. Having her made Emma realize that no matter what happens, she belongs with Jay. And she belongs with Alex.

Emma felt Jay's hand tighten on hers. Her gaze shot up to his face, "Jay?"

He coughed lightly and his eyes flickered open, "Emma..."

Emma started crying again and stood up, getting closer to him, "Yes, baby it's me."

He smiled slightly, "I love you, Em. Always."

"I know you do and I love you. Always, always."

Jay sighed, "I know what you're thinking..."

"And what is that?"

"You're thinking 'How can he leave me? It's not fair.'"

"You're right."

"That's how I felt when you left."

Emma began to cry even harder, "I know, Jay. I know. And I'm so sorry for that. I wish I could have that year and a half back! We would have had more time together."

He laughed, "We've had over 60 years together."

"It's not enough! I know I'm being selfish, but I don't care. You're my husband. You can't go."

"Listen, Em. I need you to give those letters," he pointed to the table on the side of his bed, "to whoever's name is on it. There's one for you, too. I don't want you reading it until..." he sighed, "until I'm gone."

Emma wiped her tears away, "Ok."

He squeezed her hand with his last bit of strength, "I love you, Emma Hogart."

"I love you Jay Hogart."

His lipped trembled as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm going to get to see Lilly, Em. And Alex."

Emma sighed, "I know. Wait for me."

"I'll wait forever."

"You better."

"It's time to say goodbye." He whispered.

Emma shook her head, "No. No. Not now. Please. Hold on."

"Em, I can't. You know I can't." His eyes slowly closed.

"Goodbye, my husband."

Jay didn't answer. The machine monitoring his heart did. She didn't bother calling for a nurse. She knew there was nothing anyone could do. She kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon."

She picked up the letters on the table and walked out. She walked over to the nurses desk. She cleared her throat and wiped her tears, "He's gone." She walked away, not waiting for the nurse to say anything.

1 Month Later

Emma was staying at a cottage in the country for the weekend. She sat on a rocking chair, holding up a poster board, reading it. It was a family tree. Hers to be exact. It started with her parents and ended with the last child born in her family.

She placed down the family tree and picked up a letter. Jay's letter. She knew it by heart now. She looked at it every second she had the chance. She recited it in her mind, hearing Jay's voice echo her thoughts.

_Dearest Emma,_

_If you're reading this, then I have passed away. I'm sorry to have left you. It was my time to go. I'm writing this in the hospital. You just fell asleep on the chair next to my bed. You're so beautiful. You always have been. I'm glad we grew old together. If someone was to tell me 55 years ago, I would be married to Emma Nelson, I would have laughed in their face. So many things led to us being together. Most of my bad mistakes were the reasons fate pushed us together. I love you more now than when we married. You have become my everything. You have become my life. Now, as I watch you sleep, I realize that I'm scared. What happens after this? What happens to you? Will you live long after me? Will you find someone else? Will you forget me? I know I'm being stupid for thinking this, but I just can't see you living without me. That's selfish, I know. I just don't want to leave you alone. I'm afraid what will happen. You're starting to wake up, I have to end this letter. _

_Love you, always, _

_Jay_

Emma put the letter in her lap and picked up a drink she had made almost an hour ago. She had taken all of Jay's old medicine and crushed up the pills. She filled her glass with water and poured the powder of the pills into it. She couldn't go on living. She had told her children why she wanted to get away. She couldn't survive and she didn't want them going through the pain of seeing her sick. After Jay had died, her doctor told her she had a tumor growing in her brain and there was nothing they could do. She left the doctors that day, and went to her house. Everyone was there, waiting to find out why the doctor called. Sean and Ellie were there. Manny and Spinner were there. All the children and grandchildren were there.

She put the drink to her lips and tears fell from her eyes. She was going to be able to see Jay again. And her daughter. She knew, in time, her family would be together again. She drank the contents of the glass in one sip. She picked up the letter and reread it. Crying even more now, she could feel the drugs take effect. She whispered into the wind, "I love you, Jay. Always, always."

Her eyes closed and the letter fell from her hand. It flew away from her. She was now with her love.

_Eighty years, an old lady now, sitting on the front porch  
Watching the clouds roll by  
They remind her of her lover, how he left her, and of times long ago.  
When she used to color carelessly painted his portrait  
A thousand times-or maybe just his smile-  
And she and her canvas would follow him wherever he would go  
'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world.  
Oil streaked daisies covered the living room wall  
He put water-colored roses in her hair  
He said, "Love, I love you, I want to give you mountains, the sunshine,  
the sunset too  
I just want to give you everything as beautiful as you are to me  
'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world.  
So they sat down and made a drawing of their love, an art to live by  
They painted every, passion every home, created every beautiful child  
in the winter they were weavers of warmth,  
in summer they were carpenters of love  
They thought blue prints were too sad so they made them yellow  
'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world.  
Until one day the rain fell as thick as black oilAnd in her heart she knew something was wrong  
She went running  
through the orchard screaming,  
'No God, don't take him from me,'  
But buy the time she got there, she feared he already had gone  
She got to where he lay, water-colored roses in his hands for her  
She threw them down screaming, 'Damn you man, don't leave me  
with nothing left behind but these cold paintings, these cold portraits  
to remind me!  
He said, 'Love I leave, but only a little, try to understand  
I put my soul in this life we created with these four hands  
Love, I leave, but only a little this world holds me still  
My body may die now, but these paintings are real.'  
So many seasons came and many seasons went  
and many times she saw her loves face watering the flowers,  
talking tot he trees and singing to his children  
And when the wind blew, she knew he was listening,  
and how he seamed to laugh along, and how he seemed to hold her  
when she was crying  
'Cause they were painters and they were painting themselves  
A lovely world.  
Eighty years, an old lady now, sitting on the front porch  
Watching the clouds roll by, they remind her of her lover  
how he left her and of times long ago, when she used to color carelessly,  
Painted his portrait a thousand times, or maybe just his smile,  
and she and her canvas would follow him wherever he would go  
Yes, she and her canvas still follow  
Because they are painters and they are painting themselves  
A lovely world_

* * *

Song is by Jewel. It's called Painters. 

To see the family tree I made follow these steps (can't post the link in here, won't let me>

go to photobucket . com ((take out the spaces though..)> type in bongwhore > hit search > click the link that says "fanfic art > it's the picture with the tag above it saying "Family Tree."


End file.
